pbskidsgofandomcom-20200213-history
List of PBS Kids System Cues on Clifford
This is the list of PBS Kids System Cues on Clifford the Big Red Dog and Clifford's Puppy Days. Clifford the Big Red Dog (2000-2003) Season 1 * Puddle (2008-13) (My Best Friend and Cleo's Fair Share) * Jump Rope (2013) (Special Delivery and A Ferry Tale) * Guitar (2013) (And Birdy Makes Three and Home is Where the Fun Is) * Magnet (2013) (Clifford's Carnival and Clifford's Doggy Reunion) * Piano (2013) (The Great Race and Tummy Trouble) * Ping Pong (2013) (Cleo Comes to Town and False Friends) * Guitar (2013) (Clifford and the Beanstalk and An Itchy Patch) * Moonwalk (2013) (A New Friend and Stormy Weather) * Ladybug (2013) (Circus Stars and Limelight Fright) * Lemonade (2013) (To Catch a Bird and The Best Party Ever) * Giraffe (2013) (Come Back, Mac and Boo) * Power of 10 (2013) (Little Clifford and Welcome to Birdwell Island) * Ladybug (2013) (Doing the Right Thing and The Dog Who Cred "Woof") * Astronauts (2013) (Leaf of Absence and Nobody's Perfect) * Ants (2013) (Teacher's Pet and Islander of the Year) * Magnet (2013) (Clifford's Big Surprise and The Ears Have It) * Fireflies (2013) (Tough Enough and Stars In Your Eyes) * Marching Band (2013) (Mac's Secret Dog Club and The Dog Park) * Fireflies (2013) (Fluffed Up Cleo and Team Spirit) * Bubbles (2013) (Clifford on Parade and Follow the Leader) * Hopscotch (2013) (Good-Bye T-Bone and The Truth About Dogs and Cats) * Lemonade (2013) (The Big Sleepover and Dog For a Day) * Trapeze (2013) (T-Bone, Dog About Town and Clifford's Big Heart) * Moonwalk (2013) (Who Me, Jealous? and A Bunny in a Haystack) * Fireflies (2013) (Clothes Don't Make the Dog and Short-Changed) * Giraffe (2013) (The Kibble Crook and Screaming for Ice Cream) * Magnet (2013) (New Dog in Town and Get Well) * Hopscotch (2013) (Babysitter Blues and Saturday Morning) * Painting (2013) (Best Paw Forward and Then Came Bob) * Soccer (2013) (Friends, Morning, Noon and Night and Mr. Bleakman's Special Day) * Fireflies (2013) (Doggie Garden and Captain Birdwell's Treasure) * Ants (2013) (Welcome to the Doghouse and Promises, Promises) * Soccer Ball (2013) (Clifford's Hiccups and It's My Party) * Zipline (2013) (Clifford Cleans His Room and Baby Makes Four) * Daredevil (2013) (Jetta's Tall Tale and The Big Fetch) * Ladybug (2013) (Potluck Party Pooper and The Best Gift) * Cave (2013) (Two's Company and Fair Weather Friend) * Ants (2013) (Topsy Turvy Day and Clifford's Charm School) * Shopping (2013) (Forgive & Forget and Mimi's Back in Town) * Giraffe (2013) (Blanket Blues and Dino Clifford) Season 2 * Frisbee (2013) (That's Snow Lie and A Friend in Need) * Fireflies (2013) (Fan Mail and Hooray For Cleo) * Lemonade (2013) (Nothing to Fur but Fur Itself and Jetta's Project) * Ping Pong (2013) (Stinky Friends and He's Wonderful, Mr. Bleakman) * Ladybug (2013) (Magic In the Air and Everyone Loves Clifford) * Rockstar (2013) (Clifford Grows Up and Jetta's Sweater) * Cave (2013) (Big-Hearted T-Bone and Cleo's Valentine Surprise) * Soccer (2013) (Embarrassing Moments and Lucky Charm) * Ladybug (2013) (Princess Cleo and Basketball stories) * Shopping (2013) (Doggie Detectives and Camping It Up) * Moonwalk (2013) (Cleo Gets a Cone and A Job Well Read) * Forest Run (2013) (When I Grow Up and Not Now, I'm Busy) * Jump Rope (2013) (Special T-Bone and Jetta's Sneak Peek) * Squirrel (2013) (Vaz Goes Down the Tubes and Cyber Puppy Problems) * Painting (2013) (Another Fine Mess and King Mac) * Piano (2013) (Who Moved My Bone and Clifford the Pirate King) * Beehive (2013) (Clifford's Cookie Craving and Jetta's Friend) * Bubbles (2013) (Fishing Lessons and No Baths for Cleo) * Pogo Stick (2013) (Flood of Imagination and Lights Out) * Cave (2013) (A Big Help and The Trouble with Kittens) * Daredevil (2013) (Led Astray and Wedding Bell Blues) * France (2013) (Food for Thought and Friends Forever) * Jump Rope (2013) (Tie-Dye Clifford and Stage Struck) * Moonwalk (2013) (Dog House Rock and Guess Who's Coming to Birdwell) * Shopping (2013) (Little Big Pup and Getting to Know You) Clifford's Puppy Days (2003-2006) Season 1 * Dot Transformation (2000-13) (Clifford's Winter Spirit and Flo Motion) * Dot Transformation (2000-13) (Your Secret Valentine and The Perfect Pet) * Daredevil (2013) (The Halloween Bandit and An Honest Spin) Season 2 * Fireflies (2013) (Clifford the Scary Puppy and Things That Go Bump) * Fireflies (2013) (Heroes and Friends and The Cookie Crumbles) * Snowglobe (2002-08) (The Big, Big Present and Hanukah Plunder Blunder) * Cave (2013) (Valentines Schmalentines and Sweethearts Dance) Clifford the Big Red Dog (2019) Season 1 * ??? (2013)( Category:System Cue Logo Appearances